The Jawsome Kid
is a Rank S, Water-attribute 'Merican Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology The Jawsome Kid is a blue-gray anthropomorphic shark Yo-kai, wearing a teal and yellow luchador mask with purple accents and purple fingerless gloves and shoes. Relationships Steve Jaws Steve Jaws is The Jawsome Kid's father. However, The Jawsome Kid harbors a deep hatred towards Steve Jaws for being too focused on his job. During the quest "The River Tootin's Freaky Fish Men", Steve Jaws and The Jawsome Kid begin to bond when Steve Jaws shows the Great Byte Shark air to The Jawsome Kid. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 # Use the Spewcopter and land on the building southwest of Skycutter Post Office. # Talk to The Jawsome Kid and start the quest "The Mighty Hero! The Jawsome Kid!" # After several lines of dialogue, The Jawsome Kid will ask the player if they want to fight against him. # The Jawsome Kid is a daily battle. If the player fails to befriend The Jawsome Kid, they will have to wait until the next day in order for another chance. Befriending The Jawsome Kid will complete the quest. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version, The Jawsome Kid was available in the Dream Wheel during the Popcorn Scramble Battle in 2016. He can also be freed from the Dream Wheel with G2 Dream Coin. In the American version, he was made available in the Oni Crank-a-kai for a limited time during the 2017 Popcorn Scramble Battle. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |70||Single enemy|}} |70|Water|Single enemy|}} |||Single ally|Gives an ally genuine shark skin so tough it boosts DEF.}} |190||Column in front|Leaps up and delivers a heavy body slam to the column in front.}} ||||Nullifies a single Soultimate Move or attack.}} Quotes *'Befriended': "You've gotta show me those moves again! Wanna be my sparring partner?" *'Loafing': "End of round one..." *'Receiving food (favorite)': "That's choice chum!" *'Receiving food (normal)': "Hmm..." *'Receiving food (disliked)': "You wanna go?" *'Traded': "Hah! Getting me in a trade means this is your lucky day! Nice to meet ya!" Etymology "The Jawsome Kid" is a combination of "the", "jaws", "awesome", and "kid" styled after ring names of professional wrestlers. "Kid" may also refer to the fact that he is the son of Steve Jaws. "The Shark" is "the" and "shark" styled after ring names of professional wrestlers. Trivia * Due to text limitations, his name is shortened to "Jawsome Kid". * According to Yo-kai Watch 3 during the quest "The River Tootin's Freaky Fish Men", it is revealed that The Jawsome Kid's real name is Paul, making his full name Paul Jaws. This name might be based off of Steve Jobs' full name: Steven Paul Jobs. In Other Languages * Spanish: Tiburón Tiburcio * Italian: John Pinna * French: Squale masqué * German: Flosso Furioso Category:Male Characters Category:Tough Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hot Dogs Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Tempest Pride